HalfLife: Source Code
by thermonuclear.cupcake
Summary: Some thing at Black Mesa has gone terribly wrong, and there's only two people who can clean it up.
1. Point Insertion

**Half-Life: Source Code**

Inspired by the works of Chris000

Gordon Freeman tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for Barney, a security guard, to open the tram door. _He knows I'm late_. _That bastard just wants to rub it in. _"Hurry up!" "Fine! Jeez, Gordon. You don't have to get all angry with me." Finally, Barney opened the door. _They are probably going to start the experiment without me, it's going to be a huge success, I'm not going to get that raise, and that will add another year before retirement._ Not that there was anything wrong with working at Black Mesa. It paid well, but Gordon was not one of those people who wait patiently for an experiment. He wanted progress at that moment and frankly, Black Mesa was starting to make him bored. He hurried into his HEV suit and came into the testing labs running. "About time, Gordon. You're late." "At least you guys haven't started the test, right?" Gordon replied to the nameless scientist. "We have not" "Then what are we waiting for?"

"Firing the Anti-mass spectrometer. Stage one, initiate." _God, that thing looks huge. _Gordon was right the Anti-mass spectrometer was one of the largest and most expensive pieces of machinery at the Black Mesa research facility. "Alright, Gordon. Place the specimen in the machine to begin the testing." Gordon eyed the specimen. It looked like a green, brilliantly cut gem with no flaws whatsoever. _This thing looks like it belongs at a jewelry store, not a testing lab. _He put the specimen in anyway.

Gordon doesn't know this yet, but he just encountered a Chaos Emerald for the first time.

It won't be the last.

Almost immediately there was an explosion. "Gordon, get away from the machine!" Following the scientist's instruction, Gordon made a mad dash to the door. "Get me out of here!" When Gordon tried the door, it was locked.

_He was locked in the test chamber!_

Gordon could only watch in horror at the spectacle in the center of the room. Gordon knew exactly what was going on. A Resonance Cascade. What used to be the spectrometer was now a mass of explosions, falling debris, and a portal to some unknown dimension. All of a sudden, a piece of debris hit Gordon on the head, causing him to black out. Before he became unconscious, he could swear he heard "Sonic? Sonic, where are you? Are you there?"


	2. First Contact

Gordon woke up with a throbbing headache. _Head injury detected, administering morphine. _Gordon had to smile at the suit. This baby was loaded up with everything from combat protocols to mental assistance. He slowly got up and looked around. _Jesus Christ, this place is a mess._ Random ceiling debris was scattered all over the floor, and…wait. Gordon thought he might have heard a faint "help" coming from the rubble. "Hello?" Gordon replied, grabbing a crowbar that fell from an observation room. "Help me…please" came the faint reply. Gordon ran to the source of the voice under a pile of former ceiling. Using the crowbar, he pried the rocks away. He almost dropped the crowbar when he saw the source of the voice.

It was a fox.

At least, Gordon _assumed_ it was a fox. It was wearing shoes and gloves, as if it could walk upright. It was an orange color and had two tails. And in its hand was the specimen that started all this.

Gordon took out his first-aid kit from the suit. _I hope this thing has the same general anatomy as people. Otherwise, I might accidentally kill the thing. _Beside the fact that he was looking at a bright orange fox that can apparently talk, the thing that struck Gordon the most was the fact that it didn't look very old. _Oh God, he's just a kid. _The fox-thing was bloody all over the place. The thing groaned. It was starting to come to. "Ugh…Where am I?" "Probably one of the most god-forsaken places in the universe right now." "Mister…are you an Overlander?" "No, I'm not an Overlander. At least I don't think I am."

The thing began to get up, but it being so dizzy from blood loss made it sit down. "Thanks mister…" "Freeman. Gordon Freeman. What's your name?" "My name is Miles, but everyone calls me Tails." _I can see why_. "How did you get here?" asked the scientist. "I don't know I was minding my own business when this green…thing appeared and sucked me and my friends into it. Next thing I know I'm standing in a collapsing room with my friends and Robotnick." "Well lets go see if we can find them and get out of here, shall we?" The two of them exited the chamber through the forced-open blast door. They both walked off into Black Mesa, but Gordon wasn't so confident after passing the body of a dead scientist laying in a pool of his blood.


End file.
